Lost Love
by Lucky Puppy
Summary: What would happen if Max left Seattle forever, scared that she might kill Logan? Would he follow her? Or would he go on with his life as usual? Read to find out! M/L fanfic!!! Please R&R!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Dark Angel. Just to make that loud and clear!  
  
Author's Note: I've always wanted to write a fanfic about this.I don't know whether anyone else has written something similar to what I have. I suppose they might have.so, for those people that have written a similar fanfic to this fanfic.I'M SORRY!!! Please R&R  
  
Summary: What would happen if Max left Seattle forever, scared that she might kill Logan? Would he follow her? Or would he go on with his life as usual? Read to find out! M/L fanfic!!! Please R&R!!!  
  
~This story is based during the episode 'Hello, Goodbye' when Logan is in hospital, before Joshua comes to the rescue. Warning: Some events that have occurred may be different to what actually happened in the real episode. I just needed to change some events to fit my story~  
  
Lost Love  
  
"I think I should leave Seattle. It's too dangerous for me to stay around Logan anymore," said Max to OC with tears in her eyes.  
  
They were in a hospital, in the waiting room more like it, waiting for the doctor to tell them how Logan was going. Max and Logan had accidentally touched, forgetting for a brief moment about the virus. Logan had gone to try and stop Max from leaving and they had touched, causing Logan to go down with a fever. Max had rushed him to the hospital, with help from OC and Asha and they had managed to get him there in under 5 minutes. He had to go to the emergency room and now OC and Max were left outside to think over the events that had happened. Asha had gone, saying that she had to be somewhere else.  
  
"Just seeing him like this, knowing he could die any minute is too scary for me. Plus the fact that it was my fault! If I hadn't been infected with a stupid virus Manticore had inserted into me that is directed to Logan's DNA, he wouldn't be like this! Or if I hadn't ever been there in the first place, this wouldn't have happened either!" cried Max, devastated, "And now that there is no more cure for the virus, coz we used it up on the first time I saw him since I escaped from Manticore the second time. How is he going to survive this time? If he died, I would blame myself for eternity!"  
  
"Oh! Cheer up Boo! It wasn't your fault at all! It was Manticore who put that virus into you, wanting Logan dead, not you! How were you supposed to know you had the virus the first time anyway? At least you saved him then and he got to live longer!" said OC  
  
"You're making it sound like he's gonna die!"  
  
"He might, he might not, but let's just hope he makes it! Anyway, if Manticore's aim was to kill Logan and leave you heartbroken, then aren't they winning the war already? They've managed to make you hysterical even before Logan has died! I thought you were the person to say to me to never give up, even if the other person is winning, always try to find a way to fight back again!"  
  
"Am I hysterical?"  
  
"No! You're not! Did you even understand what I was just saying?"  
  
"Yeah! I guess you are right! I shouldn't give up! But I'm not exactly giving up by running away. I'm just going to be away for a little while, so it's like giving us some room from each other. You know, some air," said Max.  
  
"I don't know about that. But you may be right, after al, you know a lot more about what's going on between you and Logan than I'll ever know. But if I were you, I wouldn't run away. You've got all of your friends here. There's me, Sketchy, Logan, Alec, Joshua, Asha, you could even consider Normal and other people that I may not know of. So.what's it gonna be?"  
  
"I think I'll stick to what I said earlier. I'm going to leave! It'll be the best for all of us!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~5 years later~  
  
"Thanks for coming over Asha. I really appreciate it," said Logan.  
  
Logan was standing at the door of his penthouse with a worried grin on his face. Something was wrong and usually he was able to handle the situations by himself, but this one was obviously getting out of hand for him to have called Asha over to help.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Anything wrong Logan? You don't usually call me up for something," asked Asha.  
  
She was definitely worried about him. He had been feeling depressed ever since Max had left 5 years ago, but today was even worse. She didn't like it that Logan was feeling this way and she blamed Logan's depression entirely on Max.  
  
"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just need you to check out a gang called 'The Faluntinos' at Crash tonight. They're gonna be there and if you get some information out of them, I might be able to nail them down. Usually Max would have done it, but." Logan didn't manage to finish the last sentence.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll go. Are you sure you're OK?" asked Asha one last time.  
  
Even through Logan's depression, he was still able to protect his country with his Eyes Only broadcasts and information. This was what Asha liked about him and was willing to help out in anyway possible.  
  
"Oh, I don't know! Today would have been our anniversary since we first met, if Max was here, that is."  
  
"You still think of her, huh?" asked Asha, making herself comfortable in a chair.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know why, but I've started dreaming about her. Just last night I dreamt that she and I were outside walking in the park, hand in hand. We were sort of skipping and walking at the same time, rising higher and higher as we went along. Finally we reached the clouds and a strange music went on and we started dancing. It was really nice and pleasant and very realistic," said Logan dreamily, happily remembering the dream.  
  
"Errr.I'm not much of a phycologist nor am I an expert on dreams and their meanings but it seems to me that you need to catch up with Max again. It would be the best for both of you. I expect that Max would also be missing you just as much."  
  
"What if she doesn't want to see me after all of these years? After all, she was the one that left. She could have left because she couldn't stand being around me anymore, or she didn't love me, or even like me in that case!" said Logan, realising many other possibilities that only made his heart sink even deeper.  
  
"You and I know very well that she left because she was concerned with your life. And the only reason she did that was out of love for you. She loved you very deeply, deeply enough to see that you were endanger whenever she was around you. It must have been a hard choice for her to leave. She might never have wanted to, but had to," said Asha in a persuading sort of voice.  
  
"WOW! Asha! I never knew you had all that psychological advice in you! I suppose you are right though, about the part. Geez, I wonder where she is. I wonder whether she's met someone else? I wonder what she's been doing all these years?" Logan was left to ponder in silence after Asha had left the penthouse silently. She didn't want to disturb Logan what so ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max was in her apartment in San Francisco, where she had been staying for 5 years now. The whole place was a mess and she liked it that way. But today was very hectic. She had to clean up her whole apartment in under 2 hours because Asha was coming to visit. She wondered why Asha had decided to visit after a long time, but she welcomed the event with enthusiasm. After all, she hadn't seen Asha for 5 years and you never know how much a person can change in a certain time period.  
  
DING DONG! There was the doorbell. Max quickly ran a brush through her short hair cropped to her shoulders and layered so that the ends curled outwards. She quickly stuffed food wrappers under the pillow of her couch and stuffed her clothes that lay sprawled over the floor into the nearest closet. She then ran for the door.  
  
'Hi Ash- LOGAN!"  
  
"MAX? What are you doing here?"  
  
"This would be my home!"  
  
"But I thought this was where Ray was, where his family were staying!"  
  
Then a thought cam simultaneously into their mind, "ASHA!!!" said Max and Logan at the same time.  
  
"She tried to set us up!" fumed Max.  
  
"I know! Well, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"So, you like, wanna come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Logan walked inside, with the help of his exo-skeleton. They were both careful not to touch in case the virus was still there. Max went to make coffee for both of them and sat down on the table opposite where Logan was sitting, on the couch.  
  
"You've changed a lot!" said Logan to Max.  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"New haircut?"  
  
"Errrr.no, I've had this haircut for 2 years now."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"You've got a nice place here." said Logan looking around at the decaying walls and crummy furniture, "You clean a lot?"  
  
"Yeah, about once every two months. Quite a lot compared what I used to do."  
  
"Yeah, well, you can definitely see that you've spent a lot of work cleaning this apartment!" said Logan with a grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, how I miss his weird sense of humour," thought Max but then said aloud, "Very Funny!"  
  
All Logan did was smile back, replying wittingly, "Well I'm just such a funny guy!"  
  
"Save the laughs mister, so how've you been?" asked Max.  
  
"O.K.I've continued on with my Eyes Only work by myself. Occasionally I get Asha to do some work that you used to." Logan had broken off.  
  
"Oh. Well, what happened after I, you know, left?"  
  
"I thought OC told you everything?"  
  
"Well, after 5 years, the brain does sort of get rusty."  
  
"But you never forget anything, except for the time when Mia, the psy-ops woman from Manticore, did that weird forgetting thing that she does."  
  
"Oh!" Max blushed at this because she forgot how much Logan knew about her. "Want some dinner?"  
  
"Wait wait wait, YOU can cook?!"  
  
"Sure! I'm multitalented!" said Max sarcastically.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, "Last time you cooked for me I felt sick for a week.," he teased.  
  
"Don't you dare abuse the multitalented, drop-dead gorgeous gal!" said Max, flirting with Logan playfully, "So, about dinner, do you want spaghetti, spaghetti or spaghetti?"  
  
"Spaghetti sounds good."  
  
"Great, cause that's the only thing I can cook!" said Max matter of factly. She went to the kitchen, which was on the other side of the room and took out some rusty pots.  
  
As Logan saw this, he asked doubtfully, "Are you sure those pots are hygienic?"  
  
Max playfully swatted one of the pots over him, not hitting him, but spraying rust over his white shirt.  
  
"Geez, thanks for the make-over!" exclaimed Logan, looking down at his now rusty coloured shirt.  
  
"My pleasure!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ummm.I think I'd better go," said Logan after they had finished dinner and cleared up the mess.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Logan started to leave. "Wait!" yelled Max, "Ummm.I'm just wondering whether.you know.whether you'd like to go out sometime.I mean, if you don't want to, there's no problem." Max looked at him with a half shy and half nervous smile.  
  
Logan just stared at her. Max had changed a lot. Before, Max wouldn't have had asked him out. She would have pretended that there was nothing between them and that they were just good friends. Though Logan knew that that wasn't the case.  
  
"Ummm.Sure. How about next week sometime? I've heard of a really cool restaurant around here called L'amour. I hear it's French for 'Love'!" said Logan with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, OK. But what am I going to wear?"  
  
"Typical Female!" mumbled Logan under his breath, but instead said out loud, "Oh, don't worry about that, I'll take care of it!"  
  
Max looked puzzled, "If you say so."  
  
As soon as Logan left the apartment, Max dissolved into tears. She leaned onto the door and slowly slid down, tears streaming down her smiling face. At the same time, Logan was walking down the street towards his Aztec, joyful tears swelling in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max walked through the door. It was crowded. She was at the restaurant, L'amour, and was looking for Logan when she saw a wave in the corner of her eye. There she saw Logan sitting at a table for two with a white tablecloth on top added with candles and roses to make the table very romantic. Max walked over and said 'Hi' to Logan.  
  
"You look beautiful!" exclaimed Logan with awe.  
  
Max was wearing a black dress that reached up to her sandals. She had her hair up into an antique gold clip on top of her head. Ringlets of hair had fallen in front of her face and she had a pretty smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, by the way, thanks for the dress and clip, they're beautiful."  
  
"That's alright!"  
  
Max sat down and they both ordered their dinner. She stared across at Logan and wondered how much he had changed over the past 5 years. His hair was shorter, but still spiky and he's glasses were different. Today he was wearing black cargos and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over the top. By the end of the day, Max and Logan had caught up over the past 5 years and were now chatting happily about nothing in particular.  
  
A happy lull had fallen over the table. That was soon broken when Logan whispered. "I'm going back to Seattle tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT!!!!! No! You can't! It's not finishe." Max broke off, aware that she had said too much.  
  
"What's not finished?" asked Logan curiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing.just that, we haven't had much time together, and. You can't leave now! Couldn't you stay for one more week at least?"  
  
"I don't think that's possible. I've been away from work for over 5 days already, and I can't leave it for any longer. Besides, I don't think there is another flight to Seattle from here for another 10 days!"  
  
"Well, catch that one!"  
  
"Are you finished now, Madame.Monsieur?" asked a waiter standing by.  
  
"Yes!" said Max angrily and stormed out of the restaurant with tears in her eyes.  
  
Logan just stood there staring into space wondering what had gotten into Max all of a sudden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is it ready?" asked Max to a strange figure in a white coat.  
  
Max was still in her black dress that Logan had given her, but her hair was in a mess. Her mascara was running down her cheek after crying and she looked a mess.  
  
"He's gonna leave tomorrow, and I need to tell him about it and prove to him."  
  
The strange figure in the white coat smiled gently, "Yes, it would be ready soon, we just need to wait for another 2 hours for the test results to confirm the OK. Then, in it goes and you'll be free forever!"  
  
"Thank you so much! So, how much do I have to pay you?"  
  
"Oh, about 2,000 bucks at the minimum,"  
  
"2,000 BUCKS!!! Where the hell am I gonna get that much money?"  
  
"Well, sorry mate, but if you don't get the money, I won't be able to give the sample to you!"  
  
"Damn it!" mumbled Max under her breath, "I'll just have to starve for a week!"  
  
Max left the small warehouse, where she had been, and rode silently away on her ninja.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Beep, beep, beep*. Max woke up. "Dam it! Logan's plane leaves in half an hour!"  
  
Max quickly dressed and race to the small warehouse she had been the previous night. A few minutes later she raced out and drove towards the airport.  
  
"LOGAN!!!"  
  
Logan looked up from the magazine he had been reading to pass the time, "Max! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to show you something!" she reached out towards his hand and grabbed it.  
  
Logan stared down and quickly snatched his hand away. He stared right into Max's eyes with a look of horror. But she was looking back at him with a small smile on her face.  
  
"It's OK!" said Max, looking up at him, "We can touch now!"  
  
"How?" asked Logan puzzled.  
  
"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about! You see, I met up with a Manticore scientist who ran away and has been laying low ever since I blew Manticore up. He's kept all of his lab stuff and I made a deal with him. I told him about the virus and he told me he was able to fix it so that every time we touch, you won't die!"  
  
"How?" Logan was still amazed at this piece of news.  
  
"You see, attached to the virus is a piece of your DNA, which is the thing that directs the virus to only you! And that's why I couldn't touch you. But now the scientist was able to cut out your DNA from the virus and add Alec's DNA to it instead. But Alec can't die because Manticore made all of the transgenics immune to every single virus possible!"  
  
"But couldn't he just cut my DNA out and leave it as that?"  
  
"No, because if he did, the virus wouldn't have been given a specific DNA to target so it would just go for everyone I touch!"  
  
Logan shook his head in disbelief. "Max Guevara, you are amazing!"  
  
Max smiled at this and couldn't help but hug him tightly. They stayed like this for a long time.  
  
"Flight 359 to Seattle is now boarding." A voice called out over the loudspeaker.  
  
Logan just hugged Max even tighter and kissed her gently on her forehead.  
  
"I'm not leaving anymore," whispered Logan into Max's ear.  
  
All Max could say in reply was, "I love you Logan Cale!"  
  
"I love you too, Max Guevara!"  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
